


a goodnights kiss

by hyuckmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaesung rise, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckmin/pseuds/hyuckmin
Summary: jisung can't sleep without a kiss every night.





	a goodnights kiss

Jisung could only sleep if he got a kiss before bed. He’s unsure when it started, it just did, one night Jaemin kissed him before bed, and the same the next day, and the next, and it kept going. It became a routine to the boy, when he felt the tiredness make his chest heavy and breaths deeper, thoughts becoming slurred and slowed, he felt a pull towards his older friend’s lips, as if they granted him the ability to sleep. On good days, he’d get his kiss and hurry to bed, sliding underneath his blankets with warm cheeks and butterflies fluttering madly in the pit of his stomach. On the bad, he would be lying awake, lips untouched, causing him to toss and turn as sleep slipped farther and farther away from him with every passing moment. 

This night, was one of the bad. Jisung had stumbled into bed sleepily, dragging his feet across the cool ground from the living room to his shared bedroom with Chenle. The others had done the same, except for Jaemin. The brown haired boy had fallen asleep peacefully on one of the armchairs during the movie they had decided to watch. His head was leaning back, mouth slightly agape as he dozed off into what Jisung hoped was a pleasant dream. The young blond boy, far too shy and kind to bother his exhausted friend for his nightly kiss, decided that he’d be just fine one night without the blissful feeling of his lips against another.

He was wrong. So terribly wrong.

He now lied awake, eyes heavy and begging to be given the rest they required. Except he couldn’t, he struggled to find a position comfortable enough, his mind was loud, screaming thoughts and questions at him, and he could swear Chenle was snoring much louder than usual. It was a mess, his mind, the way his body was sprawled out against his mattress, how his blankets were half thrown off his bed and barely covering his body. Jisung’s mind had a lingering haze of sleep hidden inside it, but it was covered by his mind reemerging problems and thoughts from days before. 

Jisung couldn’t understand. There was nothing wrong, his pillow was the same, his mattress the same, the blankets freshly cleaned, the room was quiet with the acception of light snores from his roommate. Despite all this, his eyes were wide open, gazing up at the shadowed ceiling, his long and slender fingers twitching, his ankles rolling over and over in an attempt to distract him. The boy slowly sat up, scanning around the room with tired eyes, screaming for an ounce of sleep even if it was fleeting. 

He heard steps pass his bedroom, a small yawn coming from the hallway, and his heart jumped.

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. His mind was screaming, and he groaned to himself lightly, hands flying up to cover his face that began to fill with a soft pink. He was so embarrassed, not that it took much to embarrass him in the first place, but he began to poke at himself, realizing how childish him and his brain were acting. Jisung, a sixteen year old boy, unable to sleep due to not receiving a goodnights kiss? Childish, he thought.

That didn’t stop him from quietly pushing the blankets that barely hung onto his legs, the bottom of his feet hitting the cool floor. As he stepped forwards, toward the door that was cracked open, allowing the hallway light to seep in, he tiptoed as quietly as possible. Jisung checked over his shoulder at Chenle’s sleeping body, hunched into a small ball underneath a thick duvet, then pulled the door wider, and slipped through. In the hallway, he nervously scanned around, quite unsure himself why his heart was beating so fast. Pushing the thoughts away, the blond boy pitter pattered quietly down the hall towards a bedroom. Jaemin’s bedroom. The older boy had a room to his own, and Jisung thanked the gods for this, knowing that otherwise his pounding heart would have probably stopped at the thought of asking for a kiss with another person in earshot. 

At the door, he took a deep breath, his teeth fumbling with his bottom lip and hands wiggling in the strangest ways. He knocked lightly, only twice, knuckles hitting the wood softly. Then, his hand wriggled the door open, as slowly as possible to avoid any creaking. Unfortunately there was a small one, which caused his heart to skip a beat but it calmed once again. Jisung slipped into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him carefully.

“Nana,” he mumbled in a low tone, shuffling towards the bed that sat in the corner of the room.

Jaemin’s phone light was shining, and it lit up his soft and beautiful features. He looked up at the intruder, eyes wide and eyebrows raised in curiosity. Once he was met with the shadowed face of Jisung, he smiled, and tugged the white headphones out of his ears by the wires. 

“Jisungie, are you okay?”

The boy in questioning opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His fingers began to fiddle with each other and his cheeks grew warm, the heat crawling to the tips of his ears as well. He shut his mouth and whimpered slightly, the volcano filled of nerves and butterflies erupting inside his stomach, shaking his heart and making it move faster.

“I…” he began, faltering before taking a deep breath, eyes dropping to the ground as he finally exclaimed, “I want to kiss you.”

Silence was the response he was met with.

Then, a small laugh filled the tall boys ears. Jisung blinked rapidly at this, and he lifted his furiously red face up, brown eyes staring at Jaemin who giggled in front of him, his smile bright and shoulders shaking. He was terrified now, unsure if he had said it wrong, he never had to ask for the kiss, the older boy typically just gave it to him before he sauntered off to bed on his own. This was a new experience for Jisung, he was absolutely frightened.

“I want to kiss you too,” Jaemin finally replied, shattering the wall of fear that was being built up in the blond’s chest.  
Before Jisung could even think of moving, Jaemin pulled on his wrist, the slender boy falling into his bed and hitting the mattress softly. Jaemin was now smiling wide at him, face directly above his. The blue light of his phone was reflecting off the ceiling, and the way the white screen twinkled in the boys eyes made Jisung’s heart swell. He had no time to think of that before soft hands cupped his jaw and he felt plush lips against his. 

The younger raises his head, bringing his face closer to the older boy, deepening the kiss that had them both entranced. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting and heartwarming, filling Jisung with emotions he had never felt before. They made his blood spark, in an amazing way he was unable to explain or understand, from his fingertips to his toes, he felt such a pull towards the feeling Jaemin’s lips had given him, moving against his pink ones, he didn’t want to pull away.

Unfortunately, they had to. Their breaths shallow and quick, but the electrifying feeling still there, dimming only slightly when they pulled away. Their foreheads were pressed together, Jisung’s nose bumping into Jaemin’s affectionately, causing them to both laugh. 

Jaemin sat up, grabbing the boy he had just kissed to do the same. His hands found their old position, cupping Jisung’s jaw, holding his face and admiring his perfectly sculpted face. His thumb slid over the soft skin of his cheek, watching as the blond leaned into the touch ever so slightly, eyes shutting. They stayed like this for a few moments, the pad of Jaemin’s thumb sliding over the boys features, eyes adoring the beautiful features right in front of him. He slid it from his cheek bone, to his cupid bow, around his bottom lip and over his nose. Jisung just sat there, happily, his lips twitching into the smallest of smiles when he felt the soft skin run over it quickly. 

“I’ll give you enough kisses you’ll never feel like you have to ask for another,” the older boy said, before pressing his pink and slightly swollen lips to Jisung’s nose.

It was an unexpected but pleasant surprise, and that kiss was met with many more. His skin was being littered with soft and gentle pecks, and he couldn’t stop his smile from widening. Jaemin’s lips hadn’t missed a single spot, they fluttered over the smooth skin, kissing each corner of the lips, peppering all over his forehead and cheeks, lining his jaw perfectly, as if they were made to be against his skin and only his.

“Lips…” Jisung whispered shyly, tilting his head and bringing their lips to meet once again.

Flames danced in both of them, filling their bodies with heat. Their cheeks were both a rosy pink, burning hot as the feeling of happiness danced inside them while their lips did the same. Once they pulled away, they were both delightfully short of breath and content with the thought of being the recipient of each others fondness. 

Jisung’s hand slipped over top of Jaemin’s, pulling it from it’s placement on his jaw and sliding his fingers between his own. They fit perfectly together, the feeling of their hands slotted within each other as if they were made to be like this, rushing his heart into a speed he was unsure was possible. The sudden flood of embarrassment had the taller of the two whining and throwing his head into the crook of Jaemin’s neck, hiding his face as his mind replayed everything that happened in the last passing moments.

“Let’s sleep, Jisungie.”

The younger one hummed in approval, slipping comfortably under the foreign blankets. He went rigid when arms wrapped around him, pulling his slender body into another. Jaemin fixed his head next to Jisung’s, soft, slowly deepening breath filling the boys ears. He hoped to remind himself later to add those sleepy huffs as one of his favorite sounds.

“Nana?”

A deep thrum rumbled from the brown haired boy, Jisung feeling the vibration in his back and the sound loud in his ear.

“Kiss me all the time, it makes everything better.”

**Author's Note:**

> jaesung rise. they're adorable aaaa. it's also super shitty bc i wrote this so fast i jsut felt so inspired but anyways i hope u enjoyed!!!
> 
> twt: @jisunigs  
> cc: curouscat.me/G_Gsungs


End file.
